


Nie tego się spodziewałam

by Regalia1992



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dubious Morality, Gen, Light Angst, No Romance, Red Templars, Templars, Translation, nigdy więcej po pijakuuu, tłumaczenia godne krytyki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Leliana powierza Zwiadowczymi Harding prostą misję - kobieta ma dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Samsonie. Jak się okazuje prosta misja wcale nie jest taka prosta.





	Nie tego się spodziewałam

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Quite What I Expected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060223) by [park3rborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/park3rborn/pseuds/park3rborn). 



> [Od autora] Bazowałam na "Lace Harding & Samson This wasn't what I planned". Propmt znaleziony na generatorze Dragon Age Prompt. I teraz mam jakąś opinię o Samsonie.

Misja wydawała się całkiem łatwa. Kiedy Leliana zleciła Zwiadowczyni Harding pojawienie się w sali narad, krasnoludka prawie zeszła za zawał ze strachu. Była pewna, że to już koniec: Leliana dosłownie zabije ją w pokoju narad. Ironiczne. Stół był ogromny, zrobiony z czerwonopomarańczowej kory, prawdopodobnie dębowej. Wyglądał tak, jakby ktoś wciąż ogromny, sękaty pień i pokroił go na plasterki, zupełnie jak ser. Blat pokrywały dokumenty, mapa Thedas, i różne proporczyki symbolizujące ruchy oddziałów oraz inne istotne informacje. Był nawet jeden z tych Okularów, które, jak się później dowiedzieli, robiono z czaszek Wyciszonych magów; przyciskał stos dokumentów. Wszystko było chaotyczne i piękne. Jak cała Inkwizycja.

\- Zwiadowczyni Harding — zaczęła Leliana, przerywając zadumę kobiety.

\- Tak, proszę pani — powiedziała Harding, nerwowy pot zrosił piegowate czoło.

\- Twoim zadaniem jest dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego o naszym... rezydencie. Samson Raleigh.

Lace zmarszczyła brwi. Czyżby Leliana nie miała o Samsonie wszystkich informacji? Widząc zmieszanie Zwiadowczyni, Leliana kontynuowała:

\- Już rozmawiałam z moimi ludźmi, ale nie powiedzieli mi nic nowego. Musimy upewnić się, iż Koryfeusz nie chowa w zanadrzu żadnych sztuczek mogących zaszkodzić Inkwizytorce. Sprawdź, czy możesz dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Samsonie i jego powiązaniach z Koryfeuszem. Zapisuj wszystko i przysyłaj mi cotygodniowe raporty.

\- Tak, proszę pani.

\- Odmaszerować.

Przekonać Raleigha, żeby powiedział jej, krasnoludzkiej zwiadowczymi, o rzeczach, które zataił przed Lelianą i jej grupą profesjonalnych szpiegów, manipulatorów czy kłamców. Kaszka z mlekiem.

 

Pierwszego dnia Zwiadowczyni Harding prawie spadła w dół, pokonując nieskończoną ilość schodków prowadzących do lochów. Stopnie były tak zniszczone, że nie ostał się na nich ni kawałek kamienia.

\- Cholerne schody — szepnęła, poprawiając się. Wtedy usłyszała głosy. Nieznany, prawdopodobnie Samsona i, ze wszystkich osób, Varrica. Po cichu zeszła na dół, by lepiej ich słyszeć.

\- ... bela, tak dla pewności, nigdy ciebie nie lubiła. Naprawdę tęsknisz za tym dziadostwem z Pod Wisielcem? — zabrzmiał prawie przyjaźnie Varric. Prawie

\- Spróbuj zjeść to gówno, którym nas tu karmią, a może zmienisz zdanie.

\- Punkt dla ciebie.

Nastała chwila ciszy. Krzesło zaszurało o kamienną podłogę. Lance zeszła ze schodów udając, iż nie podsłuchała ich rozmowę. Dotarła na dół i zobaczyła Varrica, siedzącego na stołku, opartego plecami o ścianę i Samsona, kilka cel dalej po lewej od wejścia.

\- Zwiadowczyni Harding — skinął jej głową Varric, kiedy krasnoludka stanęła na ostatnim schodku.

Strażnik więzienny musiał stać za drzwiami prowadzącymi do miejsca, które pieszczotliwie nazwano Prywatnym Wodospadem Podniebnej Twierdzy, gdzie więźniów dosłownie olewano, a woda niszczyła całkiem dobre więzienie. Leliana byłaby wściekła, ale póki nikt nie pytał, nie węszyła.

\- A kim ty niby jesteś? — spytał Samson, kiedy kobieta podeszła.

\- Zwiadowczyni Harding.

Samson wykonał swój uniwersalny gest "no i?", irytując ją nieco.

\- Mam kilka pytań dotyczących twojej roli w Kirkwall.

Samson uniósł brew.

\- Na pewno nie masz na myśli mojej roli w planie złego, niedoszłego boga?

Zwiadowczyni Harding spojrzała na niego z kamienną twarzą.

\- Wszyscy wiemy, co wyprawiałeś z Koryfeuszem. Chcę usłyszeć o Kirkwall.

Samson przewrócił oczami i zmarszczył brwi. Odwrócił się w swojej celi, plecami do niej i usiadł z westchnięciem.

\- Wróć później. Na dziś mam dość gadania o Kirkwall.

\- Świetnie.

Pomyślała, że skoro chce wydusić z niego jakiekolwiek informacje, to lepiej będzie, jeśli grzecznie się pobawią. Nie powinna iść pod koniec tygodnia do Leliany z pustymi rękoma. Stała tak przez moment, wpatrując się w Samsona uwięzionego w cieńkich ścianach z odrobiną ciekawości. Jakim cudem mężczyzna wyglądający tak krucho został dowódcą magistra? Odeszła.

Samson usłyszał trzask drzwi i spojrzał za siebie. Zauważył przyglądającego się mu strażnika. Krasnoludki, Zwiadowczyni Harding, nigdzie nie było.

\- Na co się gapisz? — warknął.

\- Na nic.

 

Zwiadowczyni Harding postanowiła spróbować porozmawiać z komendantem. On i Samson ewidentnie znali się wcześniej, jeśli wierzyć temu, co mówił pijany w sztok Żelazny Byk. Niepewnie zapukała do drzwi.

\- Wejść.

\- Komendant Cullen?

Cullen spojrzał w jej stronę znad biurka, jego twarz rozpromieniła się.

\- O, Zwiadowczyni Harding — radosna twarz zmieniła się na neutralną. Wewnętrznie Harding uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Wiedziała, z kim ją pomylił. — Nie podziewałem się ciebie.

\- Przepraszam, że was zawiodłam.

\- Nie, nic się nie stało. Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

\- Wieść niesie, że znałeś Samsona za czasów Kirkwall.

\- Tak, i co w związku z tym?

Harding westchnęła.

\- Leliana wysłała mnie, _mnie_ sir, bym znalazła o nim więcej informacji. Uznałam, że mamy wystarczającą wiedzę na temat jego ostatnich działań, natomiast nie znamy jego historii, sir.

\- Znakomity pomysł — Cullen z namysłem potarł podbródek. — Cóż, po transferze z Fereldeńskiego Kręgu do Kirkwall zamieszkaliśmy razem. Był miły, choć trochę buntowniczy. Czasami wpadałem przez niego w kłopoty, godzina policyjna i tak dalej. Zawsze czułem, że powinienem spróbować sprowadzić go na właściwą drogę. Teraz nie jestem pewien, czy mu pomogłem, czy jednak go skrzywdziłem.

\- Sir, dlaczego został wyrzucony?

\- Miłość.

\- Miłość, sir?

\- Szmuglował listy miłosne między magiem o imieniu Maddox, tym Wyciszonym co znaleźliśmy go w Świątyni Dumata, a jego kochanką. Magowie w Kręgu nie mogą angażować się w żadne romantyczne związki. Takie są zasady. Komtur dowiedziała się, a on już od dawna stąpał po cienkim lodzie, głównie przez swoją niesubordynację. Być może pomogłem Komtur w odkryciu... On i ja nie rozstaliśmy się w zgodzie.

\- Sir, czy mogę coś powiedzieć?

Cullen skinął głową.

\- To głupota.

\- Teraz może to tak zabrzmieć, ale zapewniam cię, że wtedy inaczej uważałem.

\- Ale sir! Co jest złego w kochaniu innego maga? Nie ma żadnych zasad dotyczących miłości między wojownikami, prawda? Albo między osobami tej samej płci, sir, to tylko miłość!

\- To środki ostrożności. Nie akceptuję ich.

\- Sir, to nie tak, że mag sypiał z wrogiem. Ja... — urwała. — Przepraszam sir. Po prostu nie widzę w tym sensu.

\- Brzmisz podobnie jak Inkwizytorka — spojrzenie Cullena złagodniało.

\- Ona i ja zgadzamy się w wielu sprawach, Komendancie. Nie jestem zaskoczona.

\- Prawdziwe pytanie brzmi: jak przejść z dostarczania nielegalnych listów miłosnych między magami Kręgu do przemocy i trucia swoich ludzi czerwonym lyrium?

\- Sir, tego właśnie próbuje się dowiedzieć.

\- Daj mi znać, kiedy poznasz odpowiedź.

\- Oczywiście sir.

\- Czy mogę ci jeszcze w czymś pomóc, Zwiadowczyni Harding? Mam tutaj gdzieś pełny raport templariuszy z Kirkwall — machnął ręką w stronę półki z książkami.

\- Myślę, że na razie tyle informacji wystarczy. Dziękuję Komendancie.

\- Stwórca niech będzie z tobą.

\- Stwórca niech będzie z tobą, sir. I przepraszam za złośliwą odpowiedź.

 

Po rozmowie z Komendantem Zwiadowczyni Harding zdecydowała się na bardziej empatyczne podejście do zbierania informacji. Zmusiła Varrica do opowieści o rozmowie jego z Samsonem, próbując, pod płaszczykiem zwykłych pytań o Wisielca dowiedzieć się czym było owe "dziadostwo" i udało jej się uzyskać pomoc kucharza w przygotowaniu dania. Ryba w cieście jajecznym. Cóż, zdecydowanie lepsze niż obecne jedzenie więźniów.

Kiedy weszła do więzienia, strażnika znów nie było. Szczerze mówiąc, to nieprofesjonalne. Samson leżał na boku, z ręką pod głową jako poduszka, twarzą do tylnej ściany. Pod kratami celi wsunęła talerz z widelcem. Kiedy usłyszał echo kładzionego na kamieniu talerza, odwrócił się, lecz Zwiadowczyni Harding już wychodziła.

\- Za niedługo wrócę po talerz.

\- Zaczekaj.

Odwróciła się zniecierpliwiona.

\- Jesteś Zwiadowczyni Harding, prawda? Pytałaś wczoraj o Kirkwall.

\- Pytałam. Chcesz coś mi powiedzieć?

\- Co chcesz wiedzieć? — spytał, zaciągając się zapachem ciasta. Tymczasem kobieta usiadła na ziemi przed celą, w zasięgu ręki.

\- Czy naprawdę zostałeś wyrzucony z Zakonu przez listy miłosne?

\- Niektórzy porównywali mnie do tego drania Andersa — uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Właściwie rozmawiałem z nim kilka razy. Nie po drodze mi było godzić się z gównianymi zasadami, którymi Zakon i Krąg ograniczali ludzi — zjadł kilka kawałków ciasta, mrucząc z aprobatą. — Życie w niewoli, bez możliwości kochania? Nie potrafiłem tego znieść. Cullen powiedział mi, że to głupota, ale i tak to zrobiłem. Więc tak, zostałem wyrzucony z powodu listów. Chcesz wiedzieć, co robią magom, kiedy złapią ich na łamaniu zasad? Robią z nich Wyciszonych. Po przejściu pieprzonej Katorgi nie mają prawa zrobić z maga Wyciszonego, ale Meredith to nie obchodziło.

\- Jakim cudem od przemycania listów przeszedłeś do wmuszania w swoich podwładnych czerwonego lyrium? Wiedziałeś, że to ich zabije. Nie ma w tym logiki.

\- Nie wiem, władza? Iluzja szansy zniszczenia Zakonu? Tak wiele mi oferował. Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest, Zwiadowczyni Harding, żyć na ulicach Kirkwall jako były templariusz.

\- Nie sądzę, bym wiedziała.

\- Wiesz, że Zakon truje nas krasnoludzkim sproszkowanym lyrium? To nasze kajdany. Moi ludzie nigdy się ich nie pozbędą. Skoro Koryfeusz chciał zostać bogiem, mógł obiecać mi przysługę. To lepsze niż uzyskanie obietnicy od nieosiągalnego Stwórcy, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie.

\- Więc robiłeś to, co uważałeś za słuszne.

\- Tak, myślę, że tak było.

Oboje siedzieli we względnej ciszy, do czasu, aż Samson skończył ciasto. Zwiadowczyni Harding miała wiele do powiedzenia Lelianie. Prawdopodobnie zacznie od "nie tego się spodziewałam".

\- Dziękuję za jedzenie — powiedział i wysunął pusty talerz poza celę. Zamyślona Harding chwyciła naczynie i skierowała się w stronę wyjścia.

\- Przykro mi z powodu Maddoxa.

\- Mi również.


End file.
